Los Angeles, California, USA
Los Angeles is a city in the U.S. state of California. It is the largest city in the state and the second-largest in the country. Los Angeles is known for its mainstream vibe, and the Hollywood and Beverly Hills areas of the city are considered the film and celebrity capitols of the world. People Born in Los Angeles Adam Levine Alison Brie Allison Iraheta Gwyneth Paltrow Hailee Steinfeld Ireland Baldwin Jake Gyllenhaal Jennifer Aniston Kendall Jenner Leonardo DiCaprio Marilyn Monroe Rachel Bilson Whitney Port los_angeles_city-wide.jpg los-angeles-jewish-pico.jpg realestatela.jpg sprawling city lights.jpg view from the Hollywood sign.jpg Los Angeles in People's Lives Adelaide Kane: I first visited here in 2012, to begin filming for the movie The Purge and the TV show that I was taking up a part in, Teen Wolf. Today, I live in the city pursuing and living my dream of being an actress. I describe myself on Twitter as "Another Australian in L.A." Anais Nin: I moved here for my husband in 1955. Los Angeles was one of the two cities tangled in my double life as the wife of two men. Connie Talbot: I first traveled here in 2008 to promote the American release of my first album, and was featured as a guest on Ellen DeGeneres' show. I came back for another visit in 2012, and befriended Jordan Jansen. Elizabeth Debicki: My first visit to this city was in 2012, to audition for my breakout role in the film The Great Gatsby. A few months prior, I was a no-name actress who had one minor film credit to her name, who had sat in a cafe in Melbourne reading a magazine with Carey Mulligan's face on the cover, thinking that making a new Gatsby film was a great idea. I couldn't have imagined myself being in it, but after sending in an audition reel, director Baz Luhrman flew me out to this city to audition with Tobey Maguire. A month later, he called personally to tell me that I had gotten the role. Georgina Chapman: I split my time between three homes, one of which is a mansion in this city. Gore Vidal: I first traveled here in 1928, when I was three years old. My father, who was attempting to demonstate to the American public how safe flying was, flew here with me in his plane from New York. This made me the first child to ever fly cross-country, and was widely reported in the press. After we landed, my eardrum burst and bled quite a lot, but this was left out of the press reports. I moved here decades later, around 1961, now a notoriously successful 36 year old writer. With my witty charisma, social elegance, and wealth of friends in high places, I quickly became an integral part of this city's starpower, especially in the literary and gay scenes. In 1982, I campaigned to become the Governor of California, but was not elected. Though I kept a home here, I lived in Italy for most of my adult life, visiting here occasionally. I returned permanently in 2005, selling my Italian villa. I came back to this city as a now 80 year old eminent writer and household name, still mourning the death of my lover Howard, who had been my inseperable partner for the past 53 years. I moved back into my grand mansion in Hollywood Hills, in failing health. Depressed and never the same after Howard's death, I turned to drinking. I began to have wild conspiracy theories and become paranoid. I was cared for, in my later years, by my nephew Burr Steers. I died in my home in July of 2012, of pneumonia and my many other health complications, at the age of 86. Hailee Steinfeld: I was born in the Tarzana neighborhood of this city in 1996. My father is a personal fitness trainer, and my mother is an interior designer. I am of part Jewish and Filipino descent, though my Jewish ancestry comes from my father's side; officially it must come from the maternal side. I grew up in both the Agoura Hills and Thousand Oaks areas of this city. In 2004, when I was eight years old, my older cousin auditioned for and played a small part in the soap opera Days of Our Lives. Her brief stint on the show inspired me to take up acting, and from then on I was determined to be an actress. My acting career began, and I started playing small parts in short films, commercials, and tv shows as a guest appearance. My big break came in 2009, when I was 13 years old. I auditioned for a role in True Grit, and was chosen out of 15,000 other girls. The film was highly praised, particularly my performance. It was my first movie, but I was rocketed to fame. I was even nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress. Though the award went to Melissa Leo, I was thrilled. Within a few months, I also became the face of Miu Miu. From there, my Hollywood career was born. I also, among others, was the star in the film Romeo & Juliet, released in 2013, and played a role in the film Ender's Game the same year. I still live and work here, and am now regarded as one of Hollywood's foremost up and coming young actresses. I am also putting together an album, planning to launch a singing career as well. Henry Miller: Following an acerbic road trip across the country, I decided to stay in California, and settled into this city in 1942. I was 51 years old and the infamously successful author of promiscuous books that were banned in the United States. I lived in the Beverly Glen area, just outside Hollywood, before moving to Big Sur in 1944. I moved back to this city in 1963, after spending the last 19 years in Big Sur writing, and marrying and divorcing girls in their early twenties. I lived in a house in the Pacific Palisades area of Westside in this city for the rest of my life. I married a beautiful Japanese girl in 1967, who was 27 years old to my 76. However, though I loved her, she made it clear that she was not emotionally available, saw me as a grandfather figure, and had mainly married me in order to obtain a green card. Though I had many happy times with her, it was also difficult for me, and we divorced in 1977. My last few years were spent writing, having numerous high profile friends over for lively dinner parties, and still enjoying my fair share of beautiful women. I had a young model living in my home, who cooked and helped care for me, and also continued to fall in and out of love with women in their twenties. I often went to the beach with bikini-clad girls, or played ping pong with topless models. I died in my home here, of circulatory problems, in June of 1980, at the age of 88. I was cremated, and my ashes were seperated between two of my children. My son has stated that he intends to have his own ashes mixed with mine, upon his death, and then scattered over Big Sur. I think I'd like that. Ireland Baldwin: I was born here in October of 1995, the daughter of Alec Baldwin and Kim Bassinger. I grew up as a Hollywood child, the daughter of an A-list actor and an actress / model. I lived a luxurious and paparazzi-hounded childhood in this city, and grew up here. My first modeling gig was in 2013, when I was 18 years old. Now, I still live here. I am close to my family and continue to pursue modeling. Isabel Lucas: I decided to move here in 2008, to pursue my acting career. Already a successful and recognizable face in my native Australia due to my role on a popular soap opera, I now wanted to break into Hollywood roles. I landed a few larger roles, such as a Transformers movie. I lived here for three years before moving back home to Cairns in 2011. I am still often here, and have a second home here. Jake Gyllenhaal: I was born here in 1980, into an acting family. My father is director Stephen Gyllenhaal, and my mother is a film producer and screenwriter. I am of Swedish and English descent, and come from the aristocratic Swedish Gyllenhaal noble family. Legally, I am actually a Swedish noble, and am listed in the official Swedish Almanac of Nobility. My mother is also of Jewish ancestry, and I identify and culturally, if not religiously, Jewish. I grew up with a privileged but grounded childhood. My parents did not want me to grow up relying on their wealth, and I volunteered as a teenager at a homeless shelter, and worked as a lifeguard and as a bus boy at a local restaurant owned by a family friend. Ever since I was a young boy, I loved the idea of acting and the world of film. My parents occasionally allowed me to participate in movies and shows that they were involved in. As a child, I auditioned and often was chosen for movie roles, but my parents were very restrictive on what I appeared in. I attended the prestigious Harvard-Westlake High School in this city, graduating in 1998. I was a great student, and was accepted to Columbia University, moving to New York to attend. I moved back two years later, in 2000, to focus on my acting career. My acting career almost instantly took off, and I began starring in bigger and bigger roles. Over the next years, I won some of the most prestigious acting awards in the world. I live here on and off between traveling and work. Jared Leto: I first moved here in 1992, at the age of 21, to pursue filmmaking and directing. I began auditioning for small roles as a way of income, and began landing bigger and bigger parts in television and on film. In 1998, when I was 27, I started the rock band 30 Seconds to Mars with my brother Shannon, which made us rock stars. I continued to pursue music, acting, and filmmaking, with great success. I won an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor, for my role as a transgender woman in the film Dallas Buyers Club, in 2013. In 2015, I bought a historic military compound here and transformed it into a unique house. I currently live here in between much traveling. Julien Blanc: I began working for the company Real Social Dynamics in this city in 2008. I may or may not have lived here before that. After being hired at the company, which gives dating, relationship, and sexual advice to men all over the world, I quickly rose in the company and acquired a sort of rock star status there. I was an instructor at a dating advice bootcamp and created the video series courses "Pimp" for the company. As my reputation in the company grew, I began flying overseas to instruct men around the world. Kanye West: I moved here in 2000, at the time a 23 year old hotshot music producer who longed to be a rapper instead of the guy writing songs for the rappers. However, I was rejected and turned down by multiple record companies, who said that, as a boy raised in an upper-middle class home who had attended university, I did not fit the image of a "gangsta." In 2002, while driving home from a recording studio, I fell asleep at the wheel and got into a car crash that nearly killed me. My jaw was shattered and had to be reconstructed in surgery. While in the hospital with my jaw wired shut, I was inspired to begin plans and songs for an album of my own. As I said, "that album was my medicine." I worked on my album by carrying disks and demos around everywhere with me in a Louis Vuitton bag, and working on songs in short bursts. I was exhilerated to complete the album, but it was leaked and did not end up being released until 2004, nearly two years later. It was a success, and my path to stardom was begun. I continued recording music and gathering momentum, wealth, and fame. My antics were often controversial, and I developed a reputation for storming out of award ceremonies in which I did not win, interrupting speeches, making inappropriate comments, and other diva-like displays of attitude. My life was turned upside down in 2007, when my mother passed away. We had been very close, and her death shook me. I ended my relationship with my fiancee and longtime girlfriend a few months later and began singing more in my songs, feeling that vocals could express my emotions better than rapping. Following all this, in 2008, I recorded a new album. In 2012, I began dating my longtime friend Kim Kardashian, who I married in 2014. We now live here in a luxurious mansions and are one of the top wealthiest couples in the country. Kendall Jenner: I was born here in 1995, the daughter of Olympian decathlete Bruce Jenner and current housewife Kris, who would later become even more famous than my father. I was raised in a blended family with many siblings - my parents both had children from previous marriages, and our family was a loud and large one. My family was also well-off, and grew up comfortably. As I grew up, my family's fame and wealth increased, and we were made the subject of a reality tv series called Keeping Up with the Kardashians, which began in 2007, when I was 12 years old. I grew up from an awkward, shy little girl to a confident, beautiful model on the show. I was raised in my family's luxurious home in the Calabasas area. My modeling career began in 2009, when I was 14 years old and was signed to Wilhelmina Models. I did not take modeling as seriously as I should have, however, and it wasn't until 2011, when I was 16, that my career began taking off. By 2015, at the age of 19, I had carved out a career of my own, entirely seperate from my family's fame and reality show. I am now one of the most desirable models in the fashion industry. I still live in this city, close to my family, in a house of my own. Liam Hemsworth: I moved here from Australia in March of 2009, at the age of 19. I was on the verge of becoming a star actor - I had played roles in major TV shows back in Australia, and had recently been almost selected for a role in the movie The Expendables, ''as well as one of the main possible choices for the leading role in the film ''Thor, though I ended up losing this role to my older brother, Chris Hemsworth. Only two weeks after being in Hollywood, and still without an agent, I landed the leading role in the film The Last Song. Through this, I met Miley Cyrus, who I began dating. We became one of the hottest couples in Hollywood, moved in together, and got engaged - all heavily covered by the media. We ended up breaking off our engagement in 2013. I am still successfully pursuing my acting career. Liam Neeson: I moved here in 1987 to further my film career. Milo Ventimiglia: I moved here in 1995, at the age of 18, to attend the University of California, Los Angeles, where I studied for a theater major. I also began pursuing a career in acting, and landing bigger and bigger roles. I am now often here for acting work. Mirjana Puhar: I traveled here in 2014 to be a part of the TV show America's Next Top Model, where I had some clashes with the other models but loved meeting Tyra Banks. I was eventually sent home in eighth place. Patricia Neal: I moved here in 1949, after my Broadway career in New York had enjoyed success. I immediately began picking up major movie roles, and became a star. On set of the 1949 film The Fountainhead, which would become arguably my most famous role, I met actor Gary Cooper, and we began a passionate affair. I was 21, and he was 46 - and he was married. In 1950, Cooper's wife found about about me, and confronted him. She then sent me a telegram, demanding that I end the relationship. Somewhere around this time, I was pregnant with Cooper's baby, and he persuaded me to have an illegal abortion - something that I later deeply regretted. Cooper became jealous, even slapping me in the face when he found out that Kirk Douglas had attempted to seduce me. Cooper's daughter also one day saw me in the street and spat at me. When the affair ended in 1952, I was devastated, and decided to move back to New York. Shenae Grimes: I lived here with my husband. I filmed the series 90210 here. Simon Cowell: I own a $12 million home here, and live here part-time. Stephen Moyer: This is now one of the major cities in my life, and I am often here for acting work and events. I moved here in 2008 after landing my most notable role in the True Blood TV series. Due to the move, I broke up with my girlfriend, a journalist whom I had been with for seven years. I now live here in the Venice neighborhood with my wife, True Blood co-star Anna Paquin, and my four children. Summer Bishil: After growing up in Saudi Arabia and Bahrain, I returned to the United States with my family to this city, in 2002. I was fourteen years old, and found the transition difficult. I would later say that the move really made me think about who and where I was. After coming back to American culture, I became very interested in acting, and began taking acting lessons. I got my first and biggest acting jobs in this city, including my guest star appearance in 4 episodes of the TV show 90210, the role that I am best known for. Taylor Lautner: My family moved here around 1999, when I was seven. I attended a professional karate school here under the training of Michael Chaturantabut, and competed in national karate competitions for the next three years. In junior high, I was quite popular, winning the yearbook award for "Best Smile" and active in sports and hip-hop dance in addition to karate. I played football for my high school. While in high school, my karate teacher, who had once had a brief stint on the "Power Rangers" tv show, suggested that I try acting. Trace Cyrus: This is the prominent city in my life, and I currently live here. I attended La Cañada High School here, but dropped out and began working at a mall. Viggo Mortensen: I moved here in 1987 to pursue my acting career, having already had a few successes in New York. I landed a major role in a play here, as a gay young man in a concentration camp, a production that had been brought to prominence by Ian McKellan, who I did not know at the time would later become a co-star and close friend. My performance earned me my first award - a Dramalogue Critic's Award. Walt Disney: This was a central city in my life. I first moved here in 1922, after a near-success with an animation studio in Kansas City. My brother and I arrived in this town with few possessions and not very much money, but I was determined. I opened a second studio and found success with the semi-animated Alice's Wonderland comedies. I married an ink painter of my company here in 1925. After I created the character of Mickey Mouse, my studio's popularity skyrocketed me into fame over the early 1930's. I recieved my first Academy Award in 1932, not knowing at the time that it was to become the first of 22 total. However, I wanted to aim even higher, at something unheard of: a full-length animated feature film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The press laughed, deeming the project "Disney's folly," and even my wife tried to talk me out of it. But with my typical determination, I went through four years of tumultuous production, and finally premiered it in 1938, to wildfire acclaim. It became the most popular film of the year, and box office sales made me approximately 416 times what my budget had been. The film ushered in a Golden Age of animation. I lived out the rest of my life here, happy with my work and family. I built a real train in my backyard for my children, and also enjoyed actively playing polo at the exclusive Riviera Club in Hollywood. During a surgery in 1966, doctors discovered cancer in my left lung, and gave me six months to two years to live. A few months later, I died in my home. Whitney Port: I was born here in 1985, and this city is undeniably my home. My family was very artistic and fashionable, and my father owned his own small fashion design company. I was raised as a Jewish child. I excelled in school, being class president in middle and high school, and graduated from the presitgious University of Southern California with a major in gender studies. With an interest in journalism and fashion, I was an intern at Women's Wear Daily, the fashion magazine W'', and then landed the dream job as a paid intern at ''Teen Vogue, where I met Lauren Conrad and agreed to participate in the reality TV show The Hills, which launched me into overnight fame. I was promoted to West Coast Fashion Contributor, and offered a job in New York. I moved away in 2008, but bought a dreamy 4 bedroom beach house in the Venice neighborhood here in 2014. Zoe Kravitz: I was born here, in the Venice Beach neighborhood, in 1988. I grew up as the daughter of an actress and a famous singer. My parents divorced when I was five years old, and I was shuffled between my mother and father's houses. Now, as an actress and singer myself, I frequently visit here for work. Zuzanna Bijoch: I often travel here for work as a high fashion model. Category:Places Category:United States Category:North America